Midnight Rendezvous
by tasty-kate
Summary: Amy and The Doctor have to sneak around to avoid being caught... but by whom or what? A companion piece to Kitchen Chronicles, yet can be read alone. Mature themes! One shot!


Author's Note: The Kitchen Chronicles didn't quite come out the way I wanted it, so now I follow it up with this little doo-hickey.

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE BIG BANG!**

I do not own Doctor Who, but Matt Smith sure as hell owns my heart.

Amy pattered down the dark corridors, light pink nighty tickling all over her skin that was already on fire. Her red hair bounced with each step and her heart pounded. She was day dreaming about what would happen this night. It was always so exciting, so naughty, so… _them_. She nearly missed her doorway, stopped abruptly and turned in.

She didn't even have time to say a greeting before he grabbed her face and pulled her into a skull-crushing kiss. As if she wasn't already there, he swept her away with just the one movement. It was feverish, like it had been building for days, weeks, even. But weren't they in a very similar position just a few days before?

Amy pushed that thought out of her mind and matched her passion with his. This night was not a night for foreplay. Other nights they would tease each other relentlessly, seeing who would give in first. And on other nights was slow, heart-felt lovemaking, as if they would never be able to do this ever again.

And maybe they wouldn't. That was part of the excitement—would they ever get a chance to make this midnight rendezvous or will this be the time they get caught? Guilt would nag the back of Amy's mind every once in a while, but it was always pushed aside by his kisses and caresses.

Roughly two minutes after she had arrived in the kitchen, her nighty was hitched up his trousers were down by his ankles and he was thrusting into her while still standing. They couldn't be bothered to dispose of each other's clothing like normal nights. Amy's head hit the back of the wall as she rolled her hips in time to his. She stifled a moan as his prick rubbed against that spot that was like electricity inside of her. He rubbed her clit with his delicate fingers and Amy had to lean into his body and bite his shoulder to prevent from screaming when her climax washed over her in body-shaking waves. Her saliva soaked through his shirt. Still riding the after-shocks, she felt his pace quicken and his angle change slightly and he was over the edge, strangled moans being forced down.

And this was how it was: sneaking behind Rory's back to be with the other man she loved, her Doctor. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, kissed her hair line, kissed both her cheeks, kissed her nose, and finally kissed her mouth. He pulled away, noses and foreheads touching, both grinning widely.

Amy gave her insides a squeeze and he nearly pulled out of her completely, then pushed himself in again. They both sighed in unison, loving this connection between them. Her green eyes met his blue ones with a look that said it was about time, and he pulled out of her completely.

After a quick clean up, the Doctor took her hand and led her down to the hard linoleum floor and pulled her into a hug. She pushed her head against his chest, not wanting to separate from him and fingered at the buttons of his shirt. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head over and over again. Amy squeezed his torso and he squeezed right back, lasting for a long time.

She wanted to be able to talk to Rory about this, honest, but she wasn't sure how to say it to him. Hey there, hubby, I've been shagging the Doctor? You know, your greatest fear come true? No, she had to carefully plan this out to break it to him the gentlest way possible. Maybe start with baby steps: first tell him that she had feelings for the Doctor that can't be ignored and go from there…

/\\\\\\

Amy found that the days when the trio visited an exotic planet where a mystery or crisis had to be solved was when she and the Doctor's late night calls were the most intense. It was as if the face of danger and death left them appreciating each other even more so, like they could lose everything, _everything_ in one unplanned move.

As far as she could tell, Rory was oblivious to everything. He was a happily married man to the woman of his dreams, traveling around in a time machine/space ship, having the time of his life. There were some days Amy felt absolutely rotten. How could she do this to a man that she loves beyond words, who loves her twice as much? There were days where the guilt and the sadness were almost too much to handle. It was those days that the Doctor suggested they stop. She would feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and she would realise all over again why she did what she did.

She always thought people stuck in her position were greedy or indecisive. Now she knew that it was possible to love to people at the same time.

/\\\\\\

It was about 1.00 when Amy sauntered into the med bay. The Doctor was reclining on the examining table. Amy pretended her robe was a white coat and pushed it back when she put her hands on her hips.

"And what brings you in today, Mr….?"

"Doctor. Mr. Doctor," he said, eyes already clouded over with want.

Amy snorted then straightened her face back to where it was. "Right. Mr. Doctor."

"I have a pain."

"And where about is this pain?"

"It's about…" he tugged at his shirt and pulled it out from his trousers, "here."

Amy's eyes flickered up to his face to see the naughtiest smirk on his lips and walked over to him. She bent her head down close to his stomach and examined his trail of hair leading down underneath his trousers.

"Well, there's your problem", she said, fiddling with the button of his trousers.

"And what's that?"

"Your trousers are too tight. You're getting fat." He pushed her arm playfully and she was temporarily knocked off balance. "Oy! I'm the professional here and that's my professional opinion!" Amy snapped.

"You know, your bed side manners are left… wanting."

"Oh, yeah?" she dipped her head down by his stomach and left a kiss. He purred in response.

"Now you're getting it," he rumbled.

With her head still down by his stomach, she said, "The only cure I can think of is to rid of the problem."

"And how do you expect me to lose half a stone?"

She licked from his belly button down to the top of the fabric of his trousers, causing him to shiver. "I wasn't suggesting that," and she flipped open the button and slowly unzipped him. She could tell by the lack of his stomach rising that he was holding his breath. Her mouth hovered over his already hard prick and she breathed hot air on him. She whispered into him, "Problem solved." Her hands tickled over his abdomen and slowly slid down his underpants. She placed kisses around his base and worked her way up agonisingly slow. At long last, her mouth enveloped the tip and the Doctor let out a hiss.

She looked up to him through her thick eyelashes with a completely innocent look, "Still in pain?" She licked along the vein on the underside of his prick.

The noise he made in response was a mixture between a whimper and a moan.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she pouted and slid her mouth over him entirely. He gasped and involuntarily thrust his hips up. She kissed and sucked and hummed and swirled her tongue, all to elicit foreign sounds from her Doctor. It was the first time she had gone down on him and she was enjoying the show he was giving her. Rory never was this audible, and hearing that what she was doing felt good to him was arousing for Amy.

"Amy," he gasped.

She hummed on him her questioning response.

The Doctor shut his eyes hard. "Amy, if you don't stop-"

She worked faster, bobbing her head and pulling in tighter. She felt his hand on her head, pulling on her hair. Then a burst of white, thick liquid poured into her mouth and the Doctor moaned louder with each thrust Amy gave him. She slowed down to the tune of his groans and licked him clean. When she lifted her head to him, he was looking down on her with a sort of dreamy expression on his face.

"Blimey," he said. She grinned back.

"Is the pain gone from your abdomen, Mr. Doctor?"

"Hm, not quite sure…" he teased.

She pushed his chest and his head fell back on the examining table. "Don't be greedy and take up the doctor's time."

"Yes, yes, quite right…"

"Seeing as we are clearly not in the United Kingdom, I'm afraid you'll have to pay for this visit out of pocket."

"Well, I suppose that's only fair, though I'm afraid I don't have any cash."

"We accept credit."

"Don't have a credit card."

"How about personal check?"

"Never had a bank account."

"There is no sliding scale here, Mr. Doctor. How do you intend on repaying me?"

"I'm usually not one for 'an eye for an eye' but I'm afraid that's all I'll be able to offer you." He sat up from the examining table, quickly buttoned his trousers and jumped off. "Up you go," and he took her from her waist and propped her up on the table.

Amy gave a small protesting squeal, though it was quickly muffled by his mouth attaching to her inner thigh. Her hands gripped the sides of the table as he worked his way to her groin. She tried to itch herself towards his mouth to ease the nearly painful tension building in her, but when he backed up away from her, she knew she would have to be more patient.

When his mouth made it close enough for him to touch her, he paused and breathed in her scent deeply. With a sigh, he lazily licked the folds of her labia, tasting and smelling and living in the moment. Occasionally he would dip the tip of his tongue inside her, move it languidly around, then retreat to start the process all over. The attention being ravished on Amy's vagina was mind blowing. That uncomfortable tension was becoming more persistent. All she needed was a release. He would get so close to her clitoris only to back off kiss her inner thighs once more.

Her moans turned into whimpers. She looked down at the Time Lord between her legs and caught him looking up at her. His fringe covered most of his right eye. Then she felt it, his tongue flicking at her. Her hips bucked and she gasped out loud. Suddenly his fingers were inside her, pumping in and out, rubbing at her insides. The pressure building was unbelievable, she was sure she would pass out eventually.

Finally she felt her body tip over the breaking point and she crashed into her orgasm. Her body trashed on the examining table and the Doctor tried his best to keep up with her flailing body. It felt like her whole existence was being pushed into this moment in time, lighting each atom of her body on fire. She was vaguely aware of the Doctor pushing away and coming up to her face. Amy's vision blacked out and the Doctor's voice sounded like it was far away and in mono.

When she came to, she saw the Doctor looking at her, slightly worried but over-all pleased. "Blimey," she said, stealing his word.

"You alright?"

She was still panting and her hair was plastered against her forehead. She had to think about his question. Was she alright? "What the hell was that? I know it was an orgasm, but… wow." He chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and Amy put her hand on the side of his face. "That was brilliant."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her. "I'd hate to run, but it's getting close to morning time."

Amy frowned. Some of her favorite part of the sneaking around was the cuddling bit afterwards. But she knew he was right. Amy adjusted her clothes and scooted off the table. She leaned up on her toes and hugged him around the neck. She could feel him playing with her hair. "Amy Pond, I love you." Her smile broadened and she kissed him lightly.

"And I love you… Mr. Doctor." They both laughed and left the med-bay, holding hands. They walked together as far as the end of the corridor where Amy's shared room with Rory was a couple yards away. One last smooch and she was creeping through her door. Rory's sleeping form was back turned towards her but she could see the rise and fall of his lungs. She climbed into bed and put her arm around him and drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Rory stared at the wall, not knowing what to think.


End file.
